One Night Stand
by LadeA3
Summary: Only 1 night stands out in Hinata minds, when she slept with Sasuke. It's been hard to forgive herself and forget but then she finds out she's pregnant, whose is it? And Naruto's in coma? NaruHina SasuHina ShikaHina
1. Chapter 1

_**One Night**_

I woke up when the rising sunlight hit my eyes. My head ached. I turned my body away from sunlight and groaned as my head began to throb even more. I couldn't remember what happened or where I was. My surroundings where unfamiliar, my memory was a blur and I didn't know why. I lay my head back on the pillow below me and tried to remember the night before and all its events.

It was Sakura's 16th birthday, a hotel party.

My head started to throb even harder. I was thinking too hard. I got up not paying attention when I fell over a black Nike sneaker. I mentally noted that I would have to leave a tip for the maid because it looked like a bomb went off in this room. I couldn't remember who my roommate was but they surely had some bad cleaning issues that would be addressed before we left so none of my stuff would get lost.

I walked into the small hotel bathroom splashing my face with cold water. I brushed my teeth and counted the strokes to wake my brain up and because my breath smelled horrific. I looked in the cabinet for aspirins. I found some and took two, maybe three.

I looked in the mirror and noticed my naked body. I grabbed the robe that hung on the bathroom door and put it on.

I walked back to the room and noticed a lump on the bed. My body froze. Who could this be? The body started to move, it grunted under the covers and started to get up.

I grabbed the closest thing to me and ran towards the person and started to hit them with it.

"Ah…what t-the hell?" it was Sasuke he yelled angrily.

"S-Sasuke," I questioned, curiously.

"H-Hinata is there a reason that you're abusing me with a remote," he said grabbing his head.

I looked at my hand and noticed that I was holding the TV remote. I dropped it and stared at him still in shock. He got up from the bed and his pale naked body was beautiful.

"W-What happened?" he asked confused.

"I don't know," I responded.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed the extra bathrobe that was there. I threw it at him. He caught it, easily. He put it on when he noticed me staring at his exposed body. I blushed slightly.

"W-Where are we?"

"W-Where at the hotel, I believe. Sakura's party, remember?" I asked hoping he would remember.

He looked convince sitting on the bed.

"W-Why is the room spinning?" he said out loud, grabbing his head.

I went into the bathroom and got him a few aspirins.

"I remember now," he said. "We were all having good time. Everybody was there, no problems. We were super drunk and but does that mean?" he asked looking at me, surprised.

"No…NO way you don't think…?"

"It isn't as if it isn't possible…" my eyes wandered the room when I noticed the thing that would make the iceberg fall. I noticed the Trojan empty wrapper on the floor. I picked it up and quickly dropped it.

"N-NO," I said in a weird state of mind.

Sasuke didn't speak he just stared at the empty packet. He got up and started to put on his clothes.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. This never happened. We both do not need this. You and Naruto are good for each other. I should go."

He was right so I didn't argue. Naruto and I had been together for 3 months. He wasn't at the party not that I would remember, but what I could I don't remember him being there. I hoped that nobody had seen me and Sasuke together because this did not need to get out. It was something that shouldn't have happened and it didn't. It was a past non-existing memory.

"This never happened?"

"Exactly," he said walking out of the room, putting on his jacket

I looked at the clock it read 5:30. Nobody would be up right now, hopefully.

Nobody would ever know that I, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha had slept together.

-

T.B.C

Hoped you liked the first chapter…reviews will determine continuation


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pregnant? **_

I walk the school hallways with my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. He is captain of the debate team, swimming and volleyball team.

I waved at my cousin, Neji. He was a junior. He was the quarter back of the football team. His girlfriend, Ten-Ten stood beside him she led the drama club. Lee was captain of cross-country and wrestling. I stopped and started a conversation with Kiba and Shino. They were my long- survived friends. Kiba ran track and played both basketball and football. Shino was apart of the environmental club.

When I finished talking to them I went to talk to Shikamaru and Chouji. We grew close too. Shikamaru and I had found our way to each other. We went to together in freshmen year. We were really close friends now. Shikamaru was the other captain of the debate team and captain of the track team and played football and basketball. Chouji he wasn't a fan of sports but participated in many clubs.

She walked past the great Sasuke Uchiha who stood with his 'friend with benefits', Sakura Haruno. Sakura is the captain of the cheerleading squad. Sasuke is the captain of the basketball team and running back of the football team. Ino stood with them and is behind Sakura in everything she always seems to come second to Sakura. Sasuke and my eyes met. Since that night they always seem to.

Everybody knew each other at Konoha High and everybody knew everything about everyone. Lucky for both her and Sasuke the secret was still kept quiet nobody knew.

Naruto and I had been together for 3 months now and we were doing great.

-

It had been about a month since the 'incident' and it was a forgotten memory.

I walked the hallway as usually but I felt woozy.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked concerned, holding me up.

"I'm fine, a little light-headed," I said honestly. I didn't know what was wrong. I had been feeling this way for the past few days. I thought it was because it was time for my period, but it hasn't come yet. Come to think of it, it's late. I've been having cramps and my breast look like watermelons. I've been so tired lately I guess I never noticed until today because it's more intense.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm-"

**Blackout**

I woke up with Naruto next to me.

"W-Where are we?" I asked confused and tired.

"The hospital. You blacked out and I wasn't taking any chances," he said seriously and sweetly.

I gave him a faint smile. He was such a sweet heart.

A woman walked in with black spiky hair that stopped at her chin. Her eyes were a hazel and her nose narrow. A smile planted on her face, but her eyes showed disappointment.

"Well, Ms. Hyuga, we know why you fainted?"

"Why?"

"I was getting to that," she said rudely. "You're pregnant," she said plainly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Options **_

"Pregnant?" I said in shock. My first thought was what Naruto would think and how long because if a month…if a month was Sasuke…could he be? No, because it never happened…never happened… never happened. I had to keep repeating it because it never happened.

"Wow, I'm going to be a father," Naruto said cheerfully.

"How long…how long have I've been pregnant?" I asked fearing the answer.

"About 1 month is time of conception," she said conferring my fears.

My breathing was heavy and my hands were hot. Oh my goodness. Could it be? No…no… I kept repeating it to myself because it had to be true; that this child had no chance of being Sasuke.

"Do you know the sex?"

"No," the nurse said angrily as if he should have known you don't know that, a month into conception.

I had wondered why Naruto was so overjoyed from what I remember we hadn't…no, wait we had 2 days before I did with Sasuke. So even the day of delivery probably wouldn't be able to tell me who the father was; so maybe I could keep the secret and nobody would know… nobody-- not even Sasuke.

I couldn't wait to get home because my head was throbbing. Home? My dad, my cousin, I'm dead.

My father would kill me and then bring me back so Neji could do it again.

"Naruto, what about my father?"

His cheerful face became sadden.

"Oh…" he said thinking, "true. He'll kill us then bring us back to life so Neji could repeat himself."

At least I'm not the only one who was thinking it.

"He doesn't need to find this out. He can't find this out. He doesn't even know we go together. Do you think we…"

I already knew where he was going with this

"No, I can't get…" I stopped because I had to consider my options and think. There was about a 50% chance that Naruto is not the father. Most likely I could keep the act because the date of delivery wouldn't give it away because Naruto wasn't good at math and I could have conceived the child the day before Sasuke.

But how was I going to raise a child? How would I be able to handle the pressures and what if it was Sasuke's kid, then what would I do? Would this be my father's reason to kick me out? Where will I stay? I looked at my stomach. My child was growing in there.

I smiled faintly. I was going to have a baby.

-

Naruto brought me to my house. Thankfully, my father was at work and Neji and Hanabi was still at school.

Naruto helped me upstairs towards my room. He laid me down on my bed, gently and rubbed my belly. Eventually, I would be blotted, my head would ache, and I probably wouldn't even be able to go to school, anymore.

Naruto started to talk baby talk towards my stomach. I could only laugh at him.

"You're going to have a baby, Hinata, my baby," he said sweetly climbing on top of me. He kissed my lips. I stared into his cerulean blue eyes and remembered why I fell for him. We continued to kiss as he was on top of me. All I remember is are shirts coming off and can't remember what happened next.

-

"H-Hinata!" I heard the voice yell.

-

Review for continuation… sorry for wait.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secret?**_

I was frozen and could tell Naruto was too. The familiar voice was no other my cousin, Neji and the predicament I and Naruto was not explainable.

"Neji, hi," Naruto said hastily trying to button up his pants and put his shirt back on quickly. I tried and follow suit.

"Really, Hinata?" he sounded shameful, "You couldn't close the door?" he looked disgusted.

Naruto was still buttoning up his shirt when he looked up at Neji, with a surprised look on his face.

"Y-You're serious?" he said finally as he examined that Neji was serious.

He smiled slightly, "It's none of my business what you guys do, but is when I can get in trouble for it. As long as you're not bringing home any babies, I'm good."

Both my Naruto face froze. Naruto and I were both terrible liars and I hoped that Neji didn't notice or change in demeanor.

"W-Well, I guess I should go," Naruto said quickly disappearing from both me and Neji's view. I could only look surprise.

"What was that all about?" his eyes becoming narrow. My sweat dropped. I knew he would figure it out before anyone but could I get time to wrap my head around the fact that a child would be growing inside my body.

Hearing the door slam down stairs was what saved me from breaking down under my cousins gaze. My dad was home…_great. _I gulped at the thought hopefully Neji didn't tell him that I pass out in school. I was surprised that Neji didn't ask me about it, yet, or was he waiting for the right time.

I walked to the bathroom, splashed some water on my face. I had to keep my composure and at least until I was able to figure out how I would tell him. But then again if I had the abortion I could save mine and Naruto's life and nobody would have to know. My options were different and I didn't know I would be able to determine them or which one to choose. How could I kill my own child to save my butt and what about Naruto? What if he already told somebody? How would explain to him that I couldn't keep the child because I wasn't even sure if it was his? What if it ended up not being his? And he left then I would have no family or a boyfriend to support me. My child would grow up without a father and a life I would hope to avoid. What if it was Sasuke's baby and Naruto decided to stay around?

But I guess I couldn't ponder on the what if's of the future and only try and look at the positives of the situation…I would be a mom to a beautiful boy or girl. I smiled at the thought, when a knock interrupted.

"Hinata, it's time for dinner," it was sister, Hanabi.

"Alright," I said sweetly as she exited my room. I looked in the mirror at my face and then my stomach. I knew one thing. I couldn't kill this baby, no matter who the father is. I would always love him or her the same and hopefully Naruto, my father, Neji and Hanabi…even the rest of the village…would too.

-

I couldn't eat. I could only stare at my father whose angry was obvious to everyone sitting at the table. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I didn't want his wrath to turn towards me. He only stared at the newspaper so I knew that it was the source of all his anger. The more he read the more his fist became tight on the paper. Eventually he just stormed off into his study. I knew Neji knew what was wrong with my father and that it would stress at Hanabi, greatly, but this also told me my issues would definitely not help anybody here…_at all. _

I went back up to my room because I knew something was wrong, so why not use _handy dandy Google. _

The only thing that could be stressing my father out like this either had to do with one of his children or his company and on a hunch I was guessing it was his company.

_Uchiha's and Hyuga's_

The title already caught me off guard because my father hated Uchihas more than he hated Naruto. I continued to read.

_I wrong sell and investment can really screw up a company, but what has happened to the great Hyuga Company; hidden loans and borrowing money every company does it but why can't they pay their suppliers back. Will this be the end of the great Hyuga Company? Not when Uchiha Corporations plans to buy them. Now what is the hidden agenda behind this deal? We'll all find out soon but the head of Hyuga's Company, Hiashi Hyuga, better think of something fast before his palace on a hill becomes a box on the street. _

My mouth dropped there was no way my father would lose his company. I got up quickly when I hit my cousins chest.

He stood standing in the doorframe.

_He must have known I was coming, _I thought.

My mouth dropped at him as I was at a loss for words.

"Yes, Hinata, it's true," he said shaking his head with a smirk of _I knew it._

I didn't understand.

"H-Ho—w-wh--?"

"Hinata, you shouldn't worry about as long as no extra mouths to feed come in here we should be able to keep the house and the family together."

I didn't know but I felt my heart skip a beat; like he was sending me a secret message trying to play the guilt card or something.

"So what happened? What did the doctor say?"

"H-How'd y-you know I went to the d-doctor?" I said nervously.

His eyes narrowed, "I don't know that fact that Naruto told me or because you passed out." He said sarcastic with a little bit of anger.

"O-Oh, n-nothing," _Oh damn I forgot I have no excuse for passing out._

"Nothing," his eyebrow raising.

"I was tired and I hadn't eaten and stressed all those combinations don't cooperate together to make an excited Hinata," I said as sarcastically cheerful and convincing as I could.

He only looked at me with a narrow look.

"Well good night, Hinata, and don't stay to stressed or you'll hurt the baby."

I could only stare at the door until I could only feel my cheeks flush and my eyes flutter shut.

_How did he find out?_

_-_

_T.B.C_

_Review for continuation sorry for long wait._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Support**_

I had been awake rocking back and forth on my bed because I couldn't go back to sleep, every time I did I would either have to pee or vomit. So I was pondering the thought on how Neji found out so quickly that I was pregnant. I hadn't given off too many clues on it. I guess my cousin was that smart and knew me well enough to know when their was something wrong. I would ask him eventually because he would soon get up for his morning workout.

I hurriedly rushed to the bathroom before it escaped my lips.

_BBBBLLAAHHH!!!_

"That's just disgusting," I heard Neji say from the background. I turned to look to see his upper lip covering his nose.

"Don't worry, Neji, you'll be here to help me through my time of need, right?" i said grabbing my stomach playfully.

"Do I have an option?" he said looking around the bathroom, for an escape to breathe.

"Is this what you've been doing all night?" he looked around the bathroom to see my first... when I didn't make it to the bathroom.

"I thought I cleaned it all up, sorry," I said innocently.

He only looked at me as if I had a disease on my face.

"I was actually trying to figure out how you can read me like a book."

"Oh that's easy you're not hard to read…at all, besides your doctor called to tell me in the first place."

"She called you?" I said horrified, that meant she called my father.

"Yea, she wanted someone to come get but she didn't realized Naruto was still there and she couldn't reach your dad so she called me. She said she left a message on your dad's phone though, but seeing how you're still alive. He hasn't checked it, yet. Besides he is still trying to figure out how to get the company out of a bind, so you should tell him before he actually checks."

"B-But N-Neji he'll be so disappointed,"

"And whose fault is that?" I could he was trying to lighten the blow of making me feel gulity.

He was right all of the blame was my fault. I could have avoided this whole situation by not having sex but nooooo. Now I was paying for it like most teenage girls who got pregnant at a early age but fortunately I still had my boyfriend at my side…_hopefully._

_-_

I arrived at school as normal. Neji tried to persuade me out of it but I still planned to graduate. I had 2 more years excluding this one so I had to work extra hard. Naruto was so supportive of me. The only person Naruto had told was Shikamaru. It wasn't because him and Shikamaru were the closet of friends because they're not. It was because every class I didn't have Naruto; I had Shikamaru and Naruto wanted somebody to always be watching and protect me and I really appreciated it. Shikamaru asked me constantly was I alright and it was really sweet. Shikamaru may have known everything else in the world but he was clueless about girls, especially pregnant ones. I tried to stay as calm and collective as possible, so I didn't become to stress and pass out again. Naruto made sure I ate something today.

I felt really appreciated and cared for because there was always somebody by my side carry my books walking me to class. Others stared in confusion on why they seem so concerned but hopefully nobody questioned because I surely didn't have an answer.

I was lucky because it seemed everyone was clueless. I just was puzzled on one thing should I tell Sasuke. Was it my obligation to let him know that there was a 50% chance this child was his? Not that; he wouldn't find out eventually but there was no way I could tell him to his face. I tried to figure out how I slept with him without being scared but I guess that's what alcohol does to a person, but to me it made me blind and a cheater.

I choked up at the thought and stopped where I stood.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked as he walked me to my next class.

I only lied nodding my head. I could feel a cramp forming at my side, but I had to fight through it. I didn't know how would live with this lie lying heavy on my heart and mind. I never understood how people cheated on their spouses or boyfriends/girlfriends without any remorse. I only did it once and I couldn't forget it. I thought hard on how I would forgive myself. I always thought I would tell Naruto because he would forgive me and maybe that would make it easier on me on forgiving myself, but I knew if this baby turned out to be Sasuke's; he/she would only be a reminder on this secret that I just couldn't seem to shake. No matter how much Sasuke and I say it never happened it did and there was nothing no one can do or say to change that. And to think in that sin me and Sasuke sleeping together a child might be born.

Shikmaru placed his arm around my waist and placed my arm over his shoulders. I knew this troubled him because of our height differences; he had to bend his knees an unusual amount but I guess he didn't mind. He must have known something was wrong with my body or with my mind because he asked.

"So what's troubling you?" he asked sincerely.

I only looked at him. Going with Shikamaru showed me that he did have a sensitive side and that he wasn't all that lazy either, but like Neji he could read me too and I didn't need him to question any answer I gave him.

I only looked down at the ground. I could feel Shikamaru next to me understanding that I didn't want him to know.

"Well, if you will tell me eventually," he said smiling at me. One of Shikamaru's unknown assets was his smile. He had a beautiful smile.

-

By the time lunch hit rumors had already spread that me and Shikamaru were back together and I really didn't even bother paying attention. My appetite was gone and I was ready to go home and fall asleep, but I had another 3 periods to go to. I could tell the people at my table number one concern was me because they constantly asked if I was alright? Why wouldn't I eat? I truly did appreciate the thoughtfulness but I was ready to kill all of them because they wouldn't let me get 2 minutes of silence.

"Are—"

I quickly shot my head up giving them a death glare with my red tired eyes.

"Two minutes, please," I said aggravated. I guess they understood because they didn't bother me until we had to leave for the next class.

I was happy when the last class came because English with Mr. Kakashi Hatake was so simple.

"_English you speak it every day of your life so I don't see why I have to teach it to you. I think you got it down pack."_

So it's literally a free period.

I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom, with Naruto behind me. He waited patiently outside the door checking in if he felt I was taking too long. I was trying to get my mind off of the reality, off that I was pregnant, and that my side was killing me and my breasts were weighing me down. I wished I could just ignore the fact that Naruto's kindheartedness didn't affect my heart. How I wish I could be honest? How I wish I could just turn back the hands of time and ignore the fact that Sasuke Uchiha and I had sex…

-

My eyes fluttered open as I could someone shaking me viciously.

"Hinata, wake up, don't play with me, Hinata…H—Oh thank goodness you're awake."

"W-Where a-are w-we?" I asked confused and blinded by the bright fluorescent light.

"The bathroom. I came in and you were on the floor. Are you alright?"

"Yea," I lied. My head was throbbing. My side was hurting. My stomach was cramping and churning and my body was ready to collapse.

"Hinata," He said helping me up and leading me out the bathroom. The day had ended and the classes were being dismissed. So Naruto and I were noticed coming out of the bathroom. My face only flushed at the embarrassment. Rumors and drama I always seem to be able to stay away from. I didn't need people breathing down my neck especially now.

I inhaled a deep breath of air. I've always been good at hiding my feelings from people who didn't know me but I knew Neji and Shikamaru would be asking me questions; Naruto would see my stress but he would think it's about the baby and even then he would let me tell him when I was ready.

As we walked through the halls, I could tell he wanted to say something.

"Hinata?" he questioned.

I looked up at him.

"W-When…Have you told y-your father?" he said nervously.

My eyes widen in surprise. "N-No," I hadn't told my father because I knew he already had too much on his plate. I knew Naruto asked because he heard about my father's business.

"I think w-we…" I could tell he had thought about it for a while and wasn't sure if it was the right choice on his part or even appropiate for that matter. "W-well…have y-you d-decided t-to k-keep—" I didn't realize how serious this meant to Naruto. He could barely speak.

"I thought about it but…" I stopped I was so busy thinking about my family, and myself, and Sasuke. I didn't even pay attention to how Naruto felt or if he really, truly wanted a baby.

Naruto was a foster child going in and out of homes; so now he would have a true family, but was he ready?

Naruto's past was something he didn't like to talk about…at all. His mother had died giving birth and his father had died in battle in the war. So he was alone from the beginning. Nobody ever really wanted him so he just wondered around until his godfather, Jiraya caught up with him. Jiraya had also been in the war with Naruto's father, so when he came back he took on the responsibilities of finding Naruto and bringing him back home.

After Jiraya's death, Naruto took it pretty hard but his other godfather, Kakashi became his legal guardian.

Naruto hasn't had much support in his life, when I've been so supported I don't even stand on my own, I didn't need to. I've always had someone supporting in something. My father supported me most of my life, but when he lost hope of me taking over the business he supported whatever I chose to do with myself…most of the time.

I looked up at Naruto who still waited for my answer, "I can't do it, even if you wanted to I'm sorry I wouldn't be able to bare—"

"Why would you think that? I would finally have a real family. Why would I want to do that to you--?"

I didn't have an answer. He was right Naruto has never tried to hurt me. He's only shown how much he cared about me. As I noticed Sasuke walk by I couldn't help but gulp. I could feel my sweat drop. All he did was care…

I could feel the guilt eating at my heart and I knew this would keep up if I didn't come clean with somebody. I might just have to go watch the clouds with Shikamaru to distress-ify my mind.

"Hinata, I wanted to tell you that I think we should tell your father…together." I was brought aback by his surge of confidence towards my father, but I didn't know if I was ready to face him, but with Naruto by my side I could face anything.

"S-Sure," I said uncertain.

-

Naruto and I sat on the couch his hand entwined with mine. Neji stood behind us waiting for the water to boiling for the tea as we waited for my father to return home.

When I heard my father's car pull up my grip tightened on Naruto's hand.

"Don't worry. I'll always be with you."

My sweat dropped and my heart started to beat uncontrollably. He was so pure and innocent and I was…

My father opened the door with a black eye. His face went from distressed to even more distress.

-

T.B.C

Review for continuation…hoped you like…please review. I love to hear what you think


	6. Chapter 6

_**Darkness**_

My father's facial expression showed he wasn't in the mood at all for what I and Naruto had to tell him and the black swollen eyes said it was more than verbal confrontation at the job today.

"Let me guess…this about you being pregnant. Gosh...," he said disappointed, "I hoped it wasn't true." Neji sat a cup of tea on the table waiting for my father to sit in the chair.

"Oh, and what greatness Naruto is the father." He said sarcastically, "I mean great, Hinata, another bind I need to deal with," he said marching up the stairs. "Get out," he said plainly.

My eyes only widened in surprise.

"D-Da—"

"Now!" he yelled angrily. "Don't take your stuff just get your ass out of my house, now!"

Naruto and I walked to the door. Neji looked with concern in his eyes.

"Make sure you take care of her," he said looking at Naruto.

"Don't worry I won't let nothing happen to her," he said reassuring Neji.

Neji looked at me concern in his eyes. I smiled slightly, trying to be reassuring, knowing I was scared too.

"Don't worry it's alright to be scared," he said hugging me and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

As the rain started to fall, we said goodbye to Neji. I knew I would have to come and see my father tomorrow. He was angry with me and didn't know what to do with all those emotions. He only knew how to shout and show his angry side, but I was happy with that because it showed he wasn't holding his feelings inside like he usually did when he started drinking. I hoped my being pregnant didn't push my father into drinking again.

I had completely forgotten about that. There were so many consequences of my being pregnant that didn't just didn't affect me and to think if Sasuke was the father everything would be even worse.

As the rain started to pour harder this was the time when I wished Naruto actually brought his car with him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry about this Naruto,"

"Don't worry, Hinata, remember I'm the one that got you pregnant, if I didn't we wouldn't be in this mess." My hearts started to pound and my body became hot; every time Naruto talked about the child as his own. My whole body went on a guilt trip and went numb. My body did its own thing and I hoped it was because of the baby, not because of the guilty conscious I felt constantly.

When Naruto's apartment grew closer and closer into view; lightning and thunder started to be heard and seen. I only placed my head in Naruto's jacket. I was scared. I hated lightning and thunder. My mom was in a car accident when the rain was pouring and thundering and lightning. All I remember was staring at the window frightened waiting for my mother to come home, but she never did.

She was hit by a drunk driver, but the violent-ness threw her off the road.

A tear rolled down my face at the thought, but Naruto didn't notice because of the rain. My feet started to hurt and I could feel myself unable to move on as I fell to my knees. Naruto propped me on his back and started to walk. I could see his apartment becoming closer and closer in the distance but felt like we were getting nowhere. As he walked across the street all I could see was a bright light, than darkness…

-

sorry 4 shortness please review tell me what you think...promise next chapter will be longer...:)


	7. Chapter 7

_Wake Up_

_Moans…_

_Groans…_

_Moans…_

_Groans…_

That's all I could hear in this darkened place. It was the only thing I could hear so I followed. I didn't know what I would find but I could see a small light becoming bigger and bigger the more I walked.

"_Sasuke…" the voice groaned. _

When I came to see was what I was trying to with hold for so long. It was my worst nightmare. It was me in Sasuke plain as day having sex. My eyes narrowed at the scene as I closed my eyes hoping I would soon awaken from this nightmare.

"H-Hinata?!" the voice said unsure and in disbelief. The voice was too familiar and I hoped it wasn't him. I opened an eye slightly.

"Naruto," I whispered knowing even if I yelled he wouldn't have heard me. I could see he was choking on words as tears lingered in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly as he started to run. I could feel my heart stop and my breath taking a back as my feet only stood where they were. As the image of Sasuke and me started to disappear, so did Naruto. All I could see in my narrow vision of tears was Naruto moving further and further away. My feet were gone and so were my voice all I could do was watch him slip away from my vision and out of my heart. I fell to my knees as I started to sob. He was gone.

-

My eyes shot open. My breathing was heavy. My face was sweating. I hadn't noticed my surrounding yet, but I searched for Naruto.

"Naruto!" I yelled, repeatedly.

"What's wrong?" the nurse ran by almost falling.

"Where's Naruto?!" I yelled almost ready to cry. My hands started to shake as I became more intense.

"Hinata, calm down; you shouldn't stress…it's bad for the baby."

The baby? Where was I? I hadn't even thought that far.

I looked around at the IV in my right arm and the wrap bandages around my left. My left leg was lifted in the air. I couldn't remember what had happened. I placed over my head trying to concentrate. I could feel the stitches over my right eyebrow. I only exhaled as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"W-What happened?"

"You were hit by 2 cars," a woman said walking in with blonde hair, brown eyes, a diamond tattoo on her forehead looking at a clipboard, with my chart on it I guess.

"You're lucky; Naruto was there because he saved you and that child because more of the collision was taken by him. I could feel my eyes starting to water. I wiped them away quickly.

"Where is he? Is he alright? How's the baby?" I asked choking on every word tears running down my eyes.

"It's fine, lucky. You 3 are lucky to be alive, but you can't be stressed. When the two cars collided with Naruto in the middle; you fell backwards with your leg stuck. It was crushed, breaking; turning you on your impact you protected your back and your baby." She said still looking at the chart. I was becoming impatient because she wasn't telling me anything about Naruto.

" Naruto is still a missing factor in your explanation," I said a little agitated.

She looked at me through narrow eyes, but still sympathetic. I couldn't help but think of the worst.

I started to shake, uncontrollably.

"Hinata, calm down," she said rushing towards me as the machine started to show my heart beat racing. I started to hyperventilate. I quickly caught my breathe and held it in until I exhaled it slowly, to catch my composure.

"Is he dead?"

"No," she said quickly.

"T-Then what?" I started to cry once again, "w-where's N-Naruto?"

"Hinata," it was Neji.

"Neji?" I felt a little better now that somebody was here that I knew.

He came in running pass the blonde and black haired women hugging me tightly. I pain was intense but I really didn't mind because I really needed it. I really needed something real to help me understand what was going on right now and maybe tell me it wasn't real. My tears still fell. When Neji released; he only looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"You know?" he asked.

I was speechless for I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Please tell me what happened to Naruto; it will help me be less stressed," I said hands intertwined with puppy dog eyes.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes.

"He was hit pretty hard. Both his legs were crushed and suffered massive head trauma…"

If she knew how much I hated when doctors went around the bush…

"He hasn't woken up. He's in a coma, but he is stable. The chart shows that there is brain activity, but we have no clue when he will wake up…" she trailed off.

"You're father was here this morning. I told him you'll have to be here for a couple of days because we need to make sure the baby is okay and you need to start weekly checkups. You need to walk with crutches for a few weeks and the bandage on your arm should come off in a few days. Just remember to not be around drama and stress…at all." She said seriously.

-

_(A week later)_

I tried to stay away from drama, but I had to go back to school. I had to do something to get my mind off of Naruto. After school, I went with Shikamaru to the hill where we would watch clouds. I lay on Shikamaru's lap watching the clouds. The sky was clear as small white deformed looking clouds slowly floated by. I enjoyed the moment with Shikamaru. I slumped up onto his chest and snuggled my head deeper. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I couldn't help but cry. I was enjoying a moment with Shikamaru while Naruto was in a coma. I pushed away from Shikamaru and he looked at me surprised as I wiped away the tears, quickly. He got up and grabbed me embracing me in a hug.

"It's alright, don't cry," he said caressing my back. I could feel comforted by him and I hated it. I hit him, continuously as he only stared at me, bewildered.

"S-Shikamaru…" I said; ready to break down as I fell to my knees as the crutch fell with me. I started to shake once again.

"Hina, what's wrong?" he said bending on his knees, grabbing my shaking hands looking at me with concern in his eyes.

I only looked at him through teary eyes.

"I should be with Naruto, Shikamaru, and I'm here with you…" I trailed off looking at my hands in his. He only looked at me.

"My boyfriend's in a coma, Shikamaru. What am I supposed to do?"

"Hina," he said hugging me once again. I hated that he did this because I felt so wrong because I really appreciated. He separated from me with his hands on my shoulders, gripping them gently. He wiped away the tears on my face, kissing my forehead, sweetly.

"Don't worry he's going to wake up to see his baby come into this world."

I only looked at my hands as I played with my fingers. My guilty conscience started to tell me that I needed to tell him; I needed to tell somebody.

"Can we please see Naruto?" I said after a long intense silence.

"Sure," he said with a slight smile.

-

At the hospital, Naruto looked the exact same way he did yesterday nothing had changed. I always teared up when I saw him. I had to stop crying all the time it was embarrassing.

Both of Naruto's legs were propped up as the machine showed his heart rate at a steady pace. They had taken him off the life support machine a few days ago but still kept the two tubes in his nose to control his breathing. I was a little hopeful because his color seemed to be returning the more and more I came.

I sat in the chair next to the bed as Shikamaru only watched from the doorway to make sure I didn't fall with my crutches.

I only talked to Naruto about the encouraging things and positives because I knew he could hear me. I never talked about the baby because I knew if I did and that was what caused him to wake up and it ended up not being his…

"Hinata, can I talk to you?" the fear was apparent on my face. I grabbed my crutches and walked towards the door. Shikamaru looked concern at me but through narrow eyes at the certain interest to talk to me. I nodded at him to tell him I would be alright. I grabbed my shoulders tightly, glaring at the individual in front of me.

"I'll get you some tea," he said kissing my cheek…and I knew I would need after this conversation. He watched as Shikamaru walked down the hall before he turned towards me with that famous death glare. An intense silence pandered in the hall of the hospital as I waited for him to speak.

"Is it true?" he said intensely staring at me with no sensitivity in his eyes.

I didn't really know what he was talking about, but I answered, "Obviously, if Naruto's still in the bed. I think you would have visited by now, any—"

"Hinata, do not play dumb with me?" he said with more seriousness.

I only looked at him wide eyed as I could feel my stomach turning.

"Are you pregnant?" he said exhaling a breath.

I knew the rumor was going around, but…I didn't think nobody noticed at least… not yet.

"How long?"

"1 month and a week and some days," I could feel the tension in the room increase as, I said the words, the wind in Sasuke lungs were punched out.

"S-Sooo…?"

"I know you're not dumb…" he got angry by my comment.

"I'm sorry, but I don't care about you and Naruto's business," he said rudely, but he did have a point.

"Oh…" I caught on to what he was implying and what he was asking.

"I don't know…" I said sadly. He only looked at me through narrow eyes.

"…." I didn't know much about Sasuke but a loss for words wasn't one of the things I heard.

"It's a 50% chance for it to be either yours or Naruto's and I'm really hoping that it's Naruto because I can't stand looking at myself in the mirror knowing what I did."

I saw a grin rise on his face, "You're the first." He said proudly.

I slapped him.

It was on purpose and I didn't really mean to it just happened. I could see that my fingernail had made sure he would remember it for a while. It was a long red scar across his cheek.

I only stared in surprise.

"I-I'm s-so sorry," I said my right hand started to wobble as it reached at towards his face. I could myself lose my balance as the crutches slipped.

"You're lucky you're pregnant because I would have let you fall."

I knew he was lying but I only gave him a simper.

"So what am I suppose to do about this? Just wait and see if it's mine or you just excluding me out of the picture," he said almost aggravated.

I didn't know how to answer him because I hadn't figured it out yet.

"Naruto's in a coma, Sasuke, I can't do anything about it and I know he definitely doesn't need to be bombarded with the thoughts of how unfaithful his girlfriend was."

"I'm aware of all this, but that tells me nothing,"

"Well what do you want me to say?" I said aggravated I didn't know what to tell him. I wasn't sure I wanted him near me or the child. I couldn't even look at him without feeling guilty. I couldn't look at him without seeing that dream coming true. Naruto was moving further and further away and I was becoming more and more alone while Sasuke only got what he wanted.

The intense silence seemed to always to seep in the cracks of Sasuke and I's conversation.

I could feel myself start to tremble and the room start to spin.

"Are you alright?" he sounded less cruel.

He caught me before I could collapse. I felt my forehead burning and my stomach turning my inside outwards. When Sasuke lifted me up and ran me towards the nurse's desk. I felt some type of heroicness come out of him.

"She needs help," he said almost concerned, which was good enough for me. I could see him looking down at me with his onyx black eyes and knew his eyes were saying something, but I had to quickly get that out of my mind.

-

"Did she have anything to eat?"

"A cookie,"

"Why isn't she eating?"

"I'm not going to shove it down her throat, besides she thinks she'll get fat and Naruto will be upset at that…" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice when he said that and the 2 huffs in the background. I slowly opened my eyes as I waited for the reprimanding I was about to receive.

"You need to eat," she said plainly, "and to stay away from stress."

"Did you hear that, Sasuke?" Shikamaru said narrowing his eyes. Sasuke only stood on the wall with his eyes close.

"We'll finish our conversation, later," he said winking at me as he left. I knew he was only doing that to make Shikamaru made and I know it did.

I could see he easily recovered because Shikamaru was that type of guy, but when it came to me he was a little more protective.

I grabbed my crutches and walked past Dr. Tsundae. I grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him along.

"Thanks, I will," waving at her. She didn't say anything.

I knew keeping this a secret was something that was hurting me and the baby so I had to tell somebody, but I didn't want Shikamaru to be upset. Shikamaru didn't not like Sasuke, but Sasuke just rubbed him the wrong way.

I stood on top of the hill with Shikamaru by my side. The wide was blowing hard and grey clouds were slowly covering the horizon. Shikamaru only looked up at the sky. As we both saw the sky become angry. I looked at Shikamaru, frightened and embarrassed at what I was about to confess.

"S-Sasuke and I-I had sex and I don't know if the baby was Naruto's…" I said choking trying to hold back the tears, but they fell anyway.

Shikamaru only stared up at the sky becoming greyer and greyer.

"I know," he said plainly.

-

T.B.C

Please review. Tell me what you think. This I think is my least favorite chapter, though but still review…


	8. Chapter 8

I could only stare in surprise as my brain tried to comprehend what he had just told me.

_He already knew…_

I could feel the air intense as the wind started to blow harder. He continued to stare up at the sky…I guess waiting for me to reply or just to understand.

"H-W-" my words wouldn't come out correctly.

"I saw him…come out your room at her party. I hadn't realized at first, because I just…knew you wouldn't—especially not to Naruto, but everything changed after that. I could tell you were hiding something—more like regretting but I wasn't going to push you to tell me something you didn't want to." He said plainly. My emotions were separated. I was ashamed that Shikamaru knew but relieved that I didn't have to tell him. The sky was still dark and the rain started to fall, gently. I could feel my eyes starting to water, as the tears fell down my face. I hoped that Shikamaru couldn't tell the difference. I breathed in a deep breath of the air letting the tears fall.

"I-I-I c-c-can't s-stand myself for what I-I d-did, a-and I-I'm not even sure if it's N-Naruto's b-baby a-and S-Sasuke…" I had no more words. What could I say? I'm… Shikamaru could pass his judgment of how bad of a girlfriend I was. My knees buckled and I fell forward. I threw my fist toward the ground and screamed.

"Why?" I yelled angry.

Shikamaru came to my side bending down wrapping his arms around my shoulder and my neck. I could only accept.

"I-I've been regretting my decision but Naruto was so happy about a child and I didn't want to break that besides…he'd be… a good father…" I trailed off looking at the sky, letting the drizzle embrace my face. What if Naruto woke up?

"It's alright…everything is going to be…alright." I knew he was trying hard to sound reassuring but he and I both knew that…anything was possible and it never happened in my favor, obviously.

It seemed like forever before Shikamaru's phone started to ring; he answered it.

"Yes….Really? Probably not, but…yea she's with me. Really? Oh, I bring her now," he looked at me after he hung up the phone; I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Y-Your father wants to see you…" he trailed off. I swallowed hard. It was challenge I didn't want to face right now. I didn't want to hear what he wanted to say to me. I didn't want to hear the rant on how I've betrayed the family. I closed my eyes. Shikamaru placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you always," he kissed me on my forehead. I was trying to get my breathing steady before I'd have to face my father. Naruto wouldn't be there next to me with a reassuring smile. A tear escaped my eye, but before I could wipe it away. Shikamaru beat me to it.

I looked at him through teary eyes. For a moment I could feel a relief that he was my friend, that at least I had somebody not family who I knew that would always be there for me.

-

When we arrived I stood at the door postponing my entrance. Really wondering if I should enter or not; maybe it would be better if I'd never seen my father again.

I placed my hand on the doorknob, turning it lightly. Shikamaru grabbed my hand, "You don't have to go if you don't want to." I gulped really considering my options. I nodded only confirming that I had to. I loved my father enough to at least say I was sorry. I was sorry that this happened but…

Shikamaru turned the knob with my hand under it. He pushed the door open. The house was…normal, but if there was a problem my father wouldn't let anyone know it, not voluntarily…anyway.

I walked to my dad's office with Shikamaru by my side. The door was closed and it was dark. I automatically knew there was a problem. I told Shikamaru he should stay outside because I didn't want him to see…my family problems.

I inhaled the only fresh breath I would have before I left the room and gulped in all the courage I could gather up. I opened to the door to the stench of alcohol. The chair my father sat in was turned around so I could not see him.

"D-d" I didn't…couldn't speak with the lump in my throat.

He turned his chair around to look at me. His eyes were white, with bags drooping down his face and black circles were forming. His hair was uncombed and his odor overpowered the alcohol. I winced my nose at him and the sight. It was frightening. What happened to my father?

Staring at my father, I could only feel sorry for him. I wish he hadn't called because everything he said would be the alcohol talking. I couldn't choke up an apology for turning him over the edge or for all the trouble I've caused him.

The tears that fell were uncontrollable. Everything in my life was falling apart and there was nothing I could do about it. The room stayed silent as he stared at me. He inhaled and exhaled and started to speak.

"I-I'm s-sooo s-sorry," he said slowly. I could tell it heart and it all his power to say those words. I never knew they existed in his vocabulary. He was such a perfectionist that he never needed to say them.

"I-I"

"I'm not finished," he interrupted, more rudely than necessary, "I'm not good at this kind of thing." He said plainly, but I already knew that. "I'm…so angry that you…you're …pregnant, Hinata, why?" I could feel my fist tightening and my teeth grind. Yes, father, I planned the pregnancy. I planned for Naruto to get hit by a car. I planned for you to kick me out. I planned for it to be 50% chance that it's Sasuke. Yes, because I love to cry and be pitied upon. I could feel my feet telling me to leave, but I had to hear him finish because…maybe…maybe for once he'll express more than his disappointment.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated, "It isn't your fault I know. I would ask you to move back in but I don't want you to see me like this." He dropped his head, shamefully.

I wanted to walk over there and hug him. My father was a bad man, made a few bad decisions and every time he did the whole world was against him. I could understand the disappointment because the media was over exaggerating my pregnancy. I knew that everywhere he went someone was breathing down his neck on how he felt and what he planned to do about it.

I always knew that getting pregnant was something serious because you were bringing new life into the world but I never knew it affected everybody around you.

"Hinata," he looked into my eyes, "I know I haven't been the best father and your mother would probably be able to have a better conversation than I ever could, but I'm going to try. Try to stop drinking and be a better father and grandfather because…I-I l-love you and nothing's ever going to change that…"

My eyes were wide and the dried up moisture on my face was replenished as more tears started to fall. The tears that fell from my father's eyes made it hard not to. I hadn't heard those words since…my mother died.

I didn't know what to say or to do because my feelings were so overwhelmed with ever emotion imaginable.

I quickly hugged my father and left.

I had to claim myself.

Shikamaru had to go home and help his mother do something. I told it was alright and he should go ahead. He was my most cherished friend. My usual way of claiming myself was watching the clouds with Shikmaru but I guess I would be alone for this journey…

Or not.

"S-Sasuke?"

-

Please review for continuation…sorry for wait tell me what you think. And thanks for everyone who has reviewed and continue to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Willingly?**_

"S-Sasuke?"

I stood almost angry at myself because he had heard me. He turned towards me with his normal stoic face.

I had come to relax.

I don't see how that's possible now.

The hill was a normal place for me and Shikamaru to come and feel the breeze, watch the clouds and do nothing. The whole place was covered with grass and only one tree stood alone that could allow you to look over the city of Konoha.

But why was Sasuke here?

I sat down on the opposite side of the tree and closed my eyes.

"We never finished our discussion." He said plainly.

A chill went down my back. He voice was so cold, and demanded attention. I tried to ignore but I could feel his gaze on the back of my neck even though I knew he wasn't looking at me.

He didn't have to.

"If he's mine, I plan to be in his life. I'm…not going to be like my _father_," he choked up the words. I didn't know what to say. I had never heard anything about Sasuke's past because he never said anything to anybody.

"W-W-What do y-you mean?" I didn't want to seem like I was prying but I was curious.

Maybe I would find out the reason why Sasuke acted so…withdrawn.

I knew that Sasuke was different.

Different from everybody else in more ways than one...

But he had to feel some type of loneliness, some type of isolation. There had to be a point where he wanted friends.

And maybe that's why he had Sakura and Naruto.

"That's none of your business," he responded in his same monotone but I could still feel the chill run through my body.

I knew that Sasuke and Naruto were close in their brother relationship. You love him but you hate him thing that they have. I knew that Naruto being in a coma was eating up at Naruto just as much as it was me even though Sasuke wouldn't show it but he didn't show any kind of emotion on how he felt about anything or…anyone.

"Do you love Sakura?" I quickly covered mouth noticing what I had just asked. My eyes shout open and I could feel the air's intense-o-meter pass the top. I closed my eyes waiting for his wrath as hot tears started to creep.

"L-lo-?" he stuttered out the half word like he had never heard it or used it in his life.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked getting up and finally deciding to sit next to him with my back on the tree.

"I barely like Sakura let alone, l-l-l, you know what I mean. Besides she throws the word around like nothing. You know what I hate?"

"Hate's a strong word," I said looking at my fingers, trying to avoid his gaze.

"That's it right there. How people can say hate's a strong word but throw around l-l-l 'the l word' like nothing in the world."

"Sasuke…" I said almost feeling sad for him in a way, but I didn't know why.

"Hinata, it isn't that serious, honestly. Sakura and I aren't forever at least not to me. The only reason I'm with her is because it's the high school thing. The most popular two people are like destined to be together. In every high school, there is a 'jock couple' the 2 that play both sports or the sport-cheerleader couple, the nerd couple, Goth couple, skater couple, integrated couple, the unexpected couple, and unexpected expected couple. Sometimes things just work out for certain people and sometimes it doesn't and in life you just have to deal with that," he said turning away from me looking at the sky.

The wind blow, slightly causing his spiky black hair to move around his face; he looked flawless.

"So…" I could tell he was trying to ease the tension, "how's Naruto?" I'm sure he realized it. He struck a chord.

"He's stable, everything's great…" I said half-heartedly.

"But," he interjected.

"He's not waking up. Why isn't he waking up? He should be awake so he could see the sonograms. What if he doesn't see his baby's birth?" I could feel him tense at my words. "What if he doesn't see his/hers first steps? It would be all my fault too. If I had told my father sooner? If I wasn't such a coward? If I hadn't fainted in school? If I hadn't gotten drunk? If I never got pregnant? If I never slept with you?"

He gasped at my words.

I could tell it took him aback. He was…upset, at least I think.

"…You can't worry about the what if's in life. Life is filled with l**IF**e**'s **but that can't be controlled no matter how much you want something doesn't make it happen. No matter how many times you wish on a star doesn't make the wish happen anytime sooner. No matter how much you believe 'the l word' will conquer all doesn't make it happen. You make stuff happen, Hinata, and when you start doing that maybe you'll be happy…"

I could feel a heart to heart moment with Sasuke even though what he said I felt he was talking more to himself than me and I couldn't read the underlining point that he was trying to make.

"W-What a-are y-you t-trying to say?" I said wiping away the tears in my eyes.

He exhaled frustrated.

"I don't see what's the point I've already admitted too much that I shouldn't have and you still don't get;…just forget, Hinata. Forget it."

"No! Tell me! You tell me to forget it. Forget it, really? You don't know how much I've tried to forget that I've slept with you, that this child could be yours, that Naruto's in a coma, that—" my words were cut off my Sasuke's lips connecting with mine.

The heat between was overpowering and I could feel all my troubles slipping away. He was like a drug, inviting me to take him in even though I knew it was wrong.

When he released his lips from mine, my breathing was heavy and I covered my lips with the tips of my fingers. I was still trying to grasp that Sasuke had just kissed.

And I let him.

And I kissed back.

The hot tears started down my face because guilt was the only thing that came over me. Was it just the fact that doing the wrong thing made all my trouble disappear or was it cause I wanted it to.

Had that been something I had been lusting for a while since he and I slept together.

"Y-Y W-" I couldn't speak English. What was I to say? What I really felt? Sasuke kiss me again; let all my troubles disappear. Or I'm sure a whore.

"You're not a whore, Hinata," almost as if he was reading my mind.

"W-W," still words left me.

"You're not; don't worry. You just know what you want," he said caressing my cheeks grazing my lips with his.

I pushed him away, slapping him. I hadn't noticed that my nails had dug into his face. When he lifted up his head, the starch marks of my 4 fingers were very apparent on his face. The red blood started to drip from the starches. He only smirked at me, putting on his normal stoic attitude.

"Are you angry, Hinata?" he said smiling at me with his head tilted, "You should calm down that's not good for our baby."

My nose flared and my fist tightened and I could feel the churning in my stomach but didn't care.

"You bastard!" I yelled the hot tears on my cheeks being refueled by new ones.

"Actually I'm not my parents are married, but you know the one growing in your stomach will be if we don't get married."

"First off I would never marry someone like you. I hate you! You could rot in hell for all I care and just remember that we don't know if it's yours. If the God had a heart he wouldn't curse this innocent child with a father like you!" I said snarling my nose and with the most disgust I've ever felt.

I could tell my words stung because his smirk had become nonexistent.

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Yea, answer me this Sasuke, have you've ever been happy?"

"I'll answer just answer me this. Do you remember the night we slept together?"

"Unfortunately," I spat. I never knew I could feel so much anger, ever. It had to be the hormones. I would usually be more scared than anything else.

"What do you remember?"

I thought back to what had come back over the past couple of months since that night.

"We were at Sakura's party in the dance area thing and we were drunk and we went upstairs—"

"Stop, right there," he interrupted, "say that again."

"What?"

"What you just said."

"We went upstairs,"

"Before that,"

"We were at Sakura's party,"

"After that,"

"We were drunk."

"See right there." I looked at him confused.

"Hinata, I didn't take a drink all night. I willingly had sex with you because I wanted to and when that happened that was when I was most happy. You don't know how long I've wanted you," he said slowly approaching me placing his hand on my cheek and rubbing it slightly.

"I l—"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I passed out.-

T.B.C.

Please review for continuation. sorry for long wait


	10. Chapter 10

_**Closer**_

"I l-l," that's all I could remember that's all I could comprehend. I didn't know what to think, what was I suppose to think about Sasuke not so completed confession. Was he really just trying to mess with my head by telling me he wasn't drunk that or was I that stoned that I couldn't remember? If I wasn't pregnant I would definitely take a drink, but I guess that's what got me in this situation in the first place.

As I could feel a hand rise up and down my thigh, my eyes wanted to open, but I was fearful of what or more of who would be there.

I opened one eye slowly and could see Sasuke squatting in between my legs. I quickly closed them, feeling both embarrassed and violated. He quickly backed away before my legs could grab a hold of his neck.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned surprised yet cold.

"What do you think you were doing?" I asked narrow eyes and aggravated with his tone.

"I was wiping your wound so I could wrap it," he said matter-of-factly.

I had felt the sting when I slapped my legs together but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want Sasuke anywhere near me.

"Hinata, I need to finish," he said almost agitated.

"Why are you the one getting mad? I'm the one who woke up with you between my legs. Where am I? Why am I even here?"

"I'm going to ignore your rude behavior because I know you have raging hormones. You're at my house because I know that doctor of yours would only rant about how you need to stay unstressed…blah, blah, blah. I'm sorry I was thinking about you and me being between your legs shouldn't be a problem because I've already been there." He said cocky.

I only looked at him in disgust.

"Sorry," he said plainly, i could tell it was fake.

Yea, he definitely wasn't forgiven. I got up slowly, looking around the room for my crutches. When I found them I put them under my arm and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked sounding distant. I only turned my heads toward him. He was picking up the bandages from off the floor. I could tell their was something different from when we were out in the park. Sometimes you would think Sasuke was bipolar how quickly he changed his feelings towards you.

Then I thought what was he going to say before I fainted? Did I really want to know what he was going to say?

"What were trying to say…before?" I said slowly hoping I wouldn't regret the words.

"I thought you were leaving," he said as he came from out of the bathroom.

I could only stare their aggravated; I didn't know how to respond to that. Sasuke had to be so…difficult. I looked into his onyx eyes and could see anger and hurt in them. Was he going to tell me he loved me? Why would he? We barely knew each other that wouldn't be possible…right?

"Fine, I'm leaving," I said plainly knowing that my question was not going to be answered today, besides I needed to get home it was getting late. When I looked at the watch on my wrist it read 9:02 pm. I was surprised at how long I'd been out of it. When I found his front door, I opened it. The gust of wind that blew in my face was surprising. The tress blew wildly, the lightning was blinding, and the thunder was loud. It looked like a tornado was ripping through the small town of Konoha. I quickly closed the door. I turned around to the obnoxious laughing I heard from behind me.

"What's so funny?" I said aggravated that I knew I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Here let me help you,"

"No, I'm fine," I said quickly moving away from him crashing into the wall behind me. I groaned as the pain went through my back down to my legs.

"Hinata?" I could hear the concern in his voice as he came towards me and picked me up. He brought me back to the same room I was in before I tried to leave.

"You need to calm down, Hinata, before you hurt yourself too much and that baby," I felt a little better that he wasn't addressing it as his and because he was being nicer to me, but it didn't' change what I still saw in him. That mean demeanor he always displayed always made me fear him, but I know my feelings sort of are being altered from the recent days but I just wished Naruto were here and he was the one taking care of me and not Sasuke. Not to say I didn't appreciate it, but I could feel the tension in the air every time we got quiet.

"Look Hinata, I'm real sorry about this whole situation. I know you have a reason to hate me for using you but you don't understand how much I've wanted you and I don't know if it is because Naruto had you or because you were the only girl who wasn't drooling over me or because I really do like you, but I guess I won't know…but I do know that I can't stop thinking about you."

The words took me aback. Sasuke was so hard to figure out. I didn't know if he was being serious or just trying to play with my emotions.

I didn't know what to say; what could I say? I feel the same way? Why would I when I don't? I barely know you, how could I like you?

"Don't you go with Sakura?" another factor that didn't make since he has a girlfriend but I guess most men cheat right? But then again I had no right to accuse.

"Yea," he said trying to hold back the aggravation and frustration.

"W-Why are you doing this? You have a girlfriend; my boyfriend is your best friend. We don't even know each other, it's not making any sense," I said trying to hold back my tears.

He snarled his nostrils and looked at me.

"Sasuke, look I'm sorry I can't do this. I'm more afraid of you then anything and more afraid what will happen if this child is yours. I can't take the risk of getting hurt like that. Besides I love Naruto with all my heart, and could never hurt him…"

"But you slept with me," he said harshly. I could tell he was upset by my words.

"Look Hinata let me tell you what I was going to say in the park. I lust for you, that's what I was going to say. I can't stop thinking about you because all I can think about is how much I wanted you and you wanted me—"

"I was drunk!" I yelled, the tears running down my face.

"Drunken man tells no tales," he said plainly. "Besides I just really want to hear you scream my name, again, and feel the pleasure of that and I know you want it to," he said approaching me with a lustful smirk on his face.

He cupped my chin with his hand. I slapped it away. His smirk only became more apparent.

"Are you turned on?"

"Hell no!"

"Are you mad?"

"What do you think?" I said matter-of-factly rolling my eyes.

"Good, at least you finally know how it feels," he said walking away to the next room.

I only stared confused. What was he talking about? I followed him into the next room I saw him walk into. I couldn't see him because it was dark, completely. I looked around the room for a light switch. I could feel myself starting to sweat from fear of the dark and the lightning that flashed outside the window. I jumped at the thunder and could hear the pounding of the rain. I was immune to the sound when I was with Sasuke, I guess, but I hadn't noticed it was still going. I sat down in one of the chairs and flopped up, quickly. The lightning flashed and I saw it shine on a figure in the doorway. I screamed and fell out the chair. I groaned at the pain of falling on my arm and leg. I slowly tired to get up but failed. Sasuke flipped on the light switch and walked over to me.

"Are you always this clumsy," he stated more than asked.

I only let him pick me up and placed me in the chair I was originally sitting in.

"Here," he said giving me a cup of tea that he held in his hand. He placed his cup on the table next to him. He sat right across from me with his legs cross looking professional, like we were about to have an interview.

The silence was weird and awkward. I didn't know what to say. I really didn't want to talk or be near him right now.

I shivered at the thunderstorm that kept roaring viciously. All I could think about was my mom.

"Are you alright?" he asked almost sounding concerned.

"Yea, I just have a fear of thunderstorms. My mom died in one and all I could remember was her saying she was coming home, but I could feel the storm saying otherwise," I said shivering.

He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders and rubbed them gently. I could feel the tension in my body leaving me, "Everything is going to be alright," he whispered in my ear.

I only sighed as I could feel the tension being released all I could do was believe him. He picked me up and brought me back to the bedroom.

"You should sleep. You've had a long day." He said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night," he said walking out of the room.

I didn't want him to leave. I was still scared and hated to be alone. I would always sleep with Neji whenever a thunderstorm occurs. I guess we were lucky they didn't happen too often.

"P-Please d-don't g-go," I whispered almost inaudible trying to comprehend what I was saying. He only looked at me surprised.

"Yea, sure," he walked over to the bed and sat on his edge. He grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor.

I felt wrong for making him have to sleep on the floor, but I didn't want him to take advantage of me.

"S-Sasuke, y-you d-don't have to sleep on the floor." I said slowly.

He picked up the pillow and placed it on the bed and pulled his body on it. He looked at me, the normal cold onyx eyes weren't the same, they were less cold or something like that.

"You don't have to do this,"

"Just stay on your side and we'll be fine." I said drawing the line with y hand down the middle of the bed.

I really hoped I didn't regret this because in most of my life something bad always happened when a thunderstorm happened.

I woke up because I needed to pee, I opened my eyes. Sasuke's arms were wrapped my waist. I pulled his arm off of me and walked to the bathroom. I looked out the window and the sky was dark, but it still smelled of recent rainfall. I could leave, but I felt safe in his arms. I wanted to stay; it wasn't like we were doing anything wrong right?

There were no strings attached, just a comforting situation.

No more no less…

We were something unheard of because we weren't really friends but not enemies, it depended n our mood, but I guess we were getting somewhere, right?

Hopefully, we knew where it would end, because I would always love Naruto and this baby would be his…

_Hopefully. _

T.B.C

Please review. For some reason I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter but I'm going to post it anyway because I've kept you waiting for so long. Please review tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Naruto :( **Review :)**

_**Changes**_

Sasuke woke me up around five in the morning telling me to leave and I already knew why. On my cell phone I had 50 missed calls, 15 from my father, 15 from Shikamaru, 15 from Neji and 5 from Kiba.

"Where have you been?" they all shouted at me, simultaneously as I slowly entered the Hyuga mansion.

Think.

Think.

What wouldn't I do for a _Twix_ right now?

"I-I w-was o-out," I nervously stuttered out.

Any lie would have been better than that, but I guess it really wasn't a lie.

"We know you were out obviously. Where were you out and with whom?" Kiba yelled out angrily.

I only scrummed under their grazes. My father stood the farthest near the kitchen door bringing in a tray of tea. I could tell he was trying to calm his worry and now that I was here he knew the three gentlemen would take care of me.

In all ways possible.

Shikamaru sat on the couch his arms both rest on the top of it. His eyes were closed; he looked like he was contemplating on what I was saying.

Kiba was standing right in front of my face, destroying every single ounce of eardrum I had left.

Neji stood arms folded, staring. I really couldn't read his face or what he was thinking.

"I was—n-not with a-anybody, and should go I-I'm rather tired." I said running past Kiba up the stairs and to my room.

"How are you tired you've been gone long—" I didn't hear the rest of Kiba's words because my door slammed.

I collapsed on my bed. Tears starting to form; I quickly wiped them away because I had no reason to cry. I hadn't done anything wrong. I didn't do anything wrong.

_Right?_

I turned over my stomach. I climbed up to the head of the bed and grabbed the picture of Naruto and me leaving for our first date. I couldn't help the tears that slowly escaped my eyes.

"Naruto…" I whispered, softly, "Why won't you wake up? I need you, please, come back to me." I said trying not to cry, but the tears continued to flow. I grabbed my pillow and squeezed the pillow and the picture close to me as I felt the pain build.

"Hinata?" I hadn't heard Shikamaru come in.

I got up still gripping the pillow and his picture.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he only placed a finger on my lip.

"Don't speak, just listen. I'm not going to lie and say I know how you feel and everything is going to be okay because I don't know any of that. Only time will tell, what will happen, but I do not you spending time with Sasuke isn't going to be good for you or that baby. He's bad news and you need to stay away from him because if it does end up coming out as his he's going to want it and what about Naruto?—"

"Naruto! What about Naruto? I don't this might surprise you, but Naruto isn't here. He's lying in a hospital bed because of me. Because he was too focused on me on me to watch for cars. Sasuke's no good for me and I'm no good for Naruto. Sasuke is…here and he m-makes me feel s-semi happy about…I don't know I just know I don't feel my pain when I'm around him. He's d-different—" I stopped. I couldn't believe what I was saying.

Shikamaru was just as speechless as me.

"I still love N-Naruto a-and I a-always will b-but—"

"I know you love Naruto, but about your child?"

I didn't know what to say. Naruto was…and Sasuke was right here with me. So what could I say?

"If its Naruto child it will only be a reminder of what I lost, but maybe if it comes out as Sasuke I might have a chance of a normal life…"

"Hinata, are you hearing yourself?"

I stopped when I felt my phone start to vibrate. I picked it up and answered.

"…."

"O-Okay," I said slowly surprised.

I walked downstairs leaving Shikamaru behind me. I opened the door it was just as he said. He was outside waiting for me.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well you have a doctor's appointment and after that I thought we could get some lunch." A small smile crept onto my lips.

"Sure," I said, "I'd liked that," and for some reason I wasn't lying. There wasn't an agenda in what I was saying I truly wanted to go with him and I hoped I wouldn't regret.

"You are in your third month, so by the end of this month your baby will look more like a human. The genitals are still forming so were unable to determine the sex, but for you I can see that your starting to show. There will be some more weight gain and by the end of this month your hormones should go back to somewhat normal level."

I listened to the doctor ramble on about all this baby stuff. I was excited to know if my baby was a girl or boy and I couldn't wait until I wasn't so emotional, but I wanted to get out of this room. It was so bare and depressing.

As soon as he finished talking, Sasuke and I broke out of the prison.

"I thought she'd never stop talking," Sasuke said.

I smiled and a silence fell between us. It wasn't a heavy silence it was just silence. We took in the world around us as we walked slowly to the park. I hadn't noticed that he had gotten a picnic basket from somewhere until he sat it on the table.

"So what are we having today?" I asked as I sat down.

"Hum, let's see," he said. "One sandwich with everything, from meats to vegetables to sauces, for the lady and a PB&J for me."

"Well it seems like I'm doing all of the eating and you're not doing enough of it," I said.

"You are eating for two so I don't need nearly as much as you do."

We started to eat, but I wasn't really all that hungry. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I hate getting ominous feelings because I usually was right. I gulped and could feel my sweat drop. Sasuke only watched me, and I hoped he hadn't noticed my change of mood. The whole scene of us two was nice…quiet and simple and I could see myself doing it again.

My feelings for Naruto would never change and I couldn't see myself ever falling for Sasuke, but I knew if Sasuke was the father of the child it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world because maybe…just maybe…

"What's wrong?" I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Sasuke's question.

I started to respond, but my phone rang interrupting me. I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello," I said.

"Is this Hinata?"

"Yes, who is this?"

" …."

I nearly dropped the phone and Sasuke examined my face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I-I have to go to the hospital," I said. "N-Naruto is awake."

I didn't say another word I just turned and left.

T.B.C

Review Please for continuation sorry for long wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for long wait

_**Together**_

I ran as fast as I could to the room I last remembered Naruto to be in. he was there.

I almost cried out for him because finally he was awake and I could see him, but something hit me. All this time that had passed I had been with Sasuke…not here at the hospital with Naruto. Naruto pale body only laid motionless and I could see my eyes starting to tear up. I couldn't take that. Not anymore. Not every again would I hurt Naruto ever.

I thought about the night we were both hit.

Why was it that I had to be the one that walked away and Naruto ended up in so much pain? Was Karma getting me back for me sleeping with Sasuke by trying to take Naruto away from me?

I only shook the thought out of my mind and walked towards the front desk asking to see Naruto Uzumaki. He had been removed from ICU to the fifth floor. I pushed the elevator button and waited for the elevator. When the elevator doors opened I quickly pushed the 'closed door' button not caring for anybody who wanted to get on. The soft playing music in the elevator and the slowness of the ride seem to take forever in that moment I could feel that my breathing had quicken and I was exhausted. When the doors opened I started to run down the hall that lady instructed me to go down. I could feel my heart racing and I didn't know if it was because of adrenaline, excitement of seeing Naruto or because I had been running so much and I was tired. I ran pass a nurse station and I could hear her telling me to stop running. The halls seemed to take forever and looked as if they were extending the more I ran and it reminded me of the dream of Naruto moving further and further away. I halted as I person was being wheeled out of their room. I apologized for scaring them and looked around for room 552. It was a room down.

I walked, silently thinking of what I would even say to him. How was I supposed to greet him? But before I could even grasp any idea I was in the room and he faced me. Our eyes connected and I could feel every emotion I've ever felt for him come back. The tears started to form in my eyes and I could feel them fall. I don't know why I hadn't spoken or went up and trapped him in my arms and smothered him with kisses. But I couldn't. My feet were frozen on the light green tile for. I just wanted to enjoy the moment of our silence encounter. Even though our words weren't out loud his eyes were speaking to me, but I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me.

Naruto.

His name wouldn't escape my lips. I wanted to cherish it, that I would be able to say it so many times before and now some many times…in the future. I wiped away the tears that had started to dry on my face. I blinked and only more fell. Naruto started to blink repeated and I was getting ready to ask what was wrong but he looked up at me and gave me a half hearted smile.

"Hi, Hinata," he said raising his hand and moving it slightly to the left to show it was a wave. The words had ended it for me. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and started to cry.

"Oh Naruto I'm so happy you're okay…I'm sorry I'll never do anything to hurt you again…I'm so happy you're okay…"

My rambling came to a halt because I just wanted to feel him and touch him and smell his scent. I kept my arms wrapped around his waist and his arms lay on my back. I cried in his chest but he didn't complain. I inhaled his scent that had an odor to it, but I didn't care because Naruto was alright and I was right beside him no matter what would happen.

After some time went by I only looked up Naruto who looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What?" I ask not releasing my grip.

"Do I know you?" he said curious.

And only released my grip and took a step back to reanalyze the situation. Was he trying to be funny or was he serious?

"So…we…" it was the same doctor that was at the hospital when I woke up after the accident.

"Hinata, you're here," she said surprised.

I only stared at her.

"I'm sure you've found out that Naruto has amnesia," her words brought me aback. He couldn't remember…me.

"W-What do y-you mean?" I asked as the tears started overwhelming my eyes.

"It's probably a minor case because some of his childhood memories have come back, but he doesn't remember from about age 10 until now."

"But he remembered my name," I was still confused Naruto and I hadn't met until age 12. She looked over me and looked at Naruto.

His expression showed confusion, aggravation, and frustration.

"I don't know. Looking into her eyes the name just clicked and I felt something, but…" he stopped looking up at the doctor lady and then at me. He eyes were sympatric and I wanted him to know I didn't blame him.

"It's okay," I said, sadly even though I hoped he believed my words.

"Hinata, you're going to have to be patient with Naruto because he will get frustrated when sketchy memories come and he might not know how to handle it. Help him through when he remembers stuff and make sure to ease him back into society. Some memories might come freely and others might take some triggering, but don't over stress him or dump any drama in his lap, because some memories might be harder to remember because his subconscious doesn't want him to. "

And the words hit me aback. Was she addressing that toward me in particular? I wasn't really sure but I looked over to Naruto who was looking up at the ceiling.

"But anyway, Naruto, this is your 'friend' Hinata." It hurt to here have to introduce me as his 'friend' when I knew I was so much more. And how was I suppose to tell him about the baby being his? Or was he just suppose to remember on his own?

Words were coming natural to me right now and I had no idea what to say.

"Hinata?" the voice surprised I looked over at the door and Sasuke stood at the door. He looked around to see the tension in the room increase tenfold by his presence.

"Is…everything okay?" he said slowly.

"Naruto has amnesia," I say sadly.

But what if that's not so much of bad thing. Naruto and I could start all over as if nothing happened and we start a whole new life as a family.

Together.

Forever.

TBC

Review for continuation.

Hoped you liked..


End file.
